This invention is concerned with game devices; and more particularly, with game devices including tubes and the means for transporting objects through the tubes.
The transportation of objects through tubes responsive to air pressure has been known for a long time. Games have been devised utilizing air pressure forces as the motivating forces on "cars", "rocket ships" and the like for transporting them through transparent tubes in a loop. It has also been known, for a long time, that games hold the interest of a player when there are moving objects integral to the game and the interest is increased when the moving objects can be controlled in a variety of ways.
In the past using compressed air for controlling objects being transported through tubes has not been too successful. The systems devised in the past have been complicated and expensive and have not featured the capability of moving the objects in the tube in a variety of directions and/or controlling them to stop the movement.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide new and unique air transportation games.
A related object of the present invention is to provide air transportation games wherein the objects being transported can be moved in a variety of directions; i.e., outward horizontally, outward vertically, inward horizontally, inward vertically or held in a stationary position vertically or held in a stationary position, when biased at an angle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide unique air pump devices for powering compressed air transportation system games.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a single air pump for selectively forcing air through a multiplicity of transparent tubes of thereby force objects through the tubes.
Still another object of the present invention is to include individual valve control means associated with each of the air tubes.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide rotary means motivated to rotate by the air pressure through a selected tube indicating air pressure is being sent through or drawn through the selected tube.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide unique parking systems for receiving the objects sent through the tubes and for feeding the objects into the tubes.